


the shredding of the pure

by bekxy_007



Series: drama at the avengers tower [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Hulk Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy, Fun, Happy Ending, Hawkeye - Freeform, Hulk - Freeform, POV Clint Barton, Physical hurt, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Thors Hammer, Top Clint Barton, Top Hulk, Top Thor (Marvel), bottom hulk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekxy_007/pseuds/bekxy_007
Summary: hawkeye and hulk have always loved each other - but what happens when their love enlarges





	1. Chapter 1

He fucked me SO HARD last night that i can no longer walk. Fuck the hulk is big when he’s green, his monster cock was 3 feet long and it literally split my ass in half. But now it's my turn...  
My ass is burning but i wake him up anyway. This is enough to make him angry and he goes all big and green and so fucking sexy. Hes breaking the bed but i dont care. I use my atheletic ability to turn him on his back and hes growling in anger but i can see his boner break through the matress…  
That gives me an instant boner. My 12 inch cock slaps against the hulks tight, bare ass. I hear a growl of pleasure errupt from his thick green lips, and i slam my cock into his ass, and start fucking him until he can’t take it anymore. He smashes the bed then flips me over, lining his huge cock against my anus.   
My ass is still burning from the night before and hurts to touch but i allow him entrance as we lie on the floor of what was once a bed. His big green cock smashes into my sagging ass and i moan out in pleasure and pain as his entire length pushes in. His gurthy cock smashes through whatever barrier was protecting my body from my anus. I can feel his wet tip poking the top of my skull, while his huge balls slap against my tight, saggy ass. 

As we both finish our orgasms, we are cleaning up the mess and im trying to repair my body and without any warning thor bursts through the wall with his mighty hammer. We try to act like that had never happened but thor knows the scent of rough morning sex and quickly drops his pants. Hulk is turning normal again but thor knows he cant let that happen. I am staring on in shock as i start to masturbate to thor twerking on my hulk. My hulk. Thor whips out his 2 foot dick and forcefully shoves it into hulks tight ass making him roar in pleasure. Thor fucks him repeatedly as i masturbate in the corner of the room listening to the racket. suddenly thor summons his hammer and calls me over. I want to finish my second orgasm of the morning but he wont let me and forces me to lie down in front of him where he is still fucking the hulk. I lie down not sure of what to expect when thor slams his hammer into my ass. I cant move my body but the pain is so pleasurable i dont want to except to move the hammer into a more pleasurable place. 

I feel the inside of my anus shredding to peices as thors cool hammer slams in my ass. But then it all goes wrong. His hammer thusts too deep into my ass. Thor lets go. I scream as i feel the whole hammer ingulf into my tight ass. Thor desperatly attemps to retreive his hammer and reaches his thick arm in, all the way into by asshole. But its too deep. Its lost. And only one man can get it out. Tony Stark...


	2. stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hulk, hawkeye and thor go to tony stark for help... but the trip doesnt go as well as they planned... could it get any worse??

It was hard to stay concious with the giant hammer in my ass, but in thors arms and staring up at his boner-inducing face i had no choice but to stay awake and stare at him. We were waiting in the infirmary waiting for mr stark to stick his mechanical hand up my ass and dig out thors hammer when he walked in and stopped in his tracks. The sight of the mess and the hammer in my body and the cum on our clothes was making him horny… 

I knew it from his face, we wanted to fuck every single one of us until we could nut no more. He sprinted over and instantly ramming his whole arm up my ass. “I needed a running start” he said. I could feel his hand rummaging around is my ass. It was so fucking hot. I came all over his face which shocked him. Suddenly I felt it. The hammer moved. “I found it” he said it that fucking sexy ass voice. But i am not worthy to remove the hammer from your ass. But only Tony had arms long enough to grasp the cool hammer. But only Thor could lift it…

Thor stood up and walked over to tony puulling his pants down and squeezing his tight ass. “You need some help there babe?” he mutters into tonys ear and biting his neck. “Please…” tony moans as thor rams his huge cock into tonys ass. Tony pushes his hand further and further into my ass as he clings to the hammer for support. Thor keeps thrusting into his ass until he cums into him before pulling out… 

Suddenly i hear a huge moan, and Tony’s whole upper body is thrust into my ass. I look over to see hulk thrusting his huge 3 foot dick into thors loose ass. This thrusts thors cock deeper and deeper into tony, and tony deeper into me. I feel the vibrations in my ass as tony lets out deep loud moans. Then suddenly hulk screams, and squirts 4 litres of his hot cum into thors ass as collapses onto the ground. Thor then collapses. But Tony’s stuck. Now thors hammer, and half of tony stark is stuck in my ass...


End file.
